Portrait de la Luxure
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Karena bukan tidak mungkin seorang pelukis jatuh cinta pada model lukisannya sendiri. OS. Light-SLASH. AU.


Duduk diam bak patung Adonis, itulah pekerjaan seorang model sebuah lukisan. Berjam-jam dalam posisi sama, bergeming menahan keinginan bergerak, sementara sang pelukis sibuk menodai hamparan kanvas putih dengan warna-warna dari cat minyak. Mereka akan tetap berada di dalam posisinya sampai sang pelukis memberikan perintah—sampai dirasa sketsa kasar lukisan sudah cukup.

Kuas pun mulai ditorehkan, menggores kasar tanpa jeda; mematri setiap jengkal tubuh sang model dalam gerakan mantap dan pasti. Warna demi warna primer dicampur di atas _palet_ untuk mendapatkan warna keinginan sebelum akhirnya sang pelukis akan mulai memberikan sentuhan artistiknya di sketsa sang model; memberikan warna, bayangan, dan apa pun yang diperlukan demi mewujudkan sang model ke dalam bentuk dua dimensi yang semirip mungkin dengan aslinya.

Semua itu tidaklah semudah yang terlihat.

Dan itu adalah pekerjaan yang dilakukannya selama ini.

Mata _emerald_ miliknya hanya sesekali beralih dari permukaan kanvas ke arah sang model. Selama sekian menit tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak, memoles kanvas putih itu dengan ujung kuas miliknya hingga bukan lagi hamparan permukaan putih dan kasar yang terlihat. Sesekali dia mengganti kuas dengan pisau _palet_ untuk menciptakan kesan timbul di atas kanvas.

Setiap goresan dan sapuan dilakukannya dengan mantap. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan yang terlihat. Dia adalah pelukis profesional. Sudah banyak lukisan—mulai dari natural sampai realis—yang sudah dibuatnya. Tidak perlu warna yang terbuat sia-sia. Tidak perlu ada cat minyak yang menumpuk pada cat minyak lain hanya karena dia salah dalam menentukan warna.

Matanya sekali lagi beralih dari permukaan kanvas ke arah sang model. Pandangannya menetrasi sosok itu untuk memetakan tubuh tersebut di benaknya yang kemudian akan dituangkan ke atas permukaan kanvas.

Dan ketika pandangannya beralih ke wajah itu, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Dia segera tahu kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang tengah memetakan lawan mereka di benak masing-masing. Sepasang mata gelap itu tidak berkedip, tidak juga berusaha membuang pandangan ke arah lain, dan menatapnya sangat lekat seolah-olah tidak ada keinginan untuk kalah darinya.

Kini dia melupakan semuanya. Mulai dari bagaimana dia seharusnya mulai membubuhkan warna hitam di bagian tengkuk pucat dan panjang itu sampai mengubah posisi _easel_ untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Semua hal penting tersebut seperti menguap di dalam benaknya, bagai embun di pagi hari, dan meninggalkan keheningan semu di dalam kepalanya.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan baginya untuk bertemu dengan model yang begitu sempurna seperti sosok yang sekarang ini duduk di hadapannya.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak terkejut menyadari dirinya menyimpan sesuatu yang lain terhadap sosok itu.

Karena bukan tidak mungkin seorang pelukis jatuh cinta pada model lukisannya sendiri.

.

.

 **Portrait de la Luxure**

—"portrait of lust"

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter sepenuhnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling, Tidak keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

.

.

Tom Riddle adalah manusia sempurna yang pernah dilukisnya. Tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan dengan kesan aristokrat, dan helaian rambut gelap yang membingkai wajah akan membuat siapapun pasti akan berharap dilahirkan dengan penampilan seperti demikian. Para wanita akan bertekuk lutut atau merona hanya karena sosok itu melemparkan senyum ramah dan sopannya. Para laki-laki akan menatap iri, berharap mereka berada di posisi itu.

Baginya, tidak ada makhluk yang lebih sempurna dari Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Baginya, laki-laki itu adalah model lukisan yang paling sempurna.

Matanya mengamati, terpesona atas keindahan yang kini terlukis di atas kanvasnya. Lukisan tersebut belumlah sempurna; hanya sebatas sketsa kasar dari tubuh itu. Walau demikian dia sudah bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata kosong tanpa pupil di lukisan di hadapannya.

Ujung jarinya menyapu permukaan kasar kanvas—tidak sampai menyentuh cat dasar yang masih basah—di bagian wajah sang lukisan, menyentuh dengan begitu lembut seakan-akan lukisan itu terbuat dari bongkahan kaca yang akan hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan sentuhan kecil.

Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia sungguh berharap bisa melakukan semua itu—menyentuh, membelai, dan bahkan mengecup—permukaan kulit pucat seperti yang dilakukannya pada lukisannya dan memastikan kalau tubuh itu memang sempurna seperti yang terlihat dari luar.

.

.

"... Berapa lama potretku akan selesai, Mr. Potter?"

Terdiam dan terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, dia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya selama beberapa saat sampai menemukan kembali suaranya. "Mungkin satu atau dua minggu."

Seulas senyum tersungging. Laki-laki itu menyilangkan kaki dan mengaitkan jari jemari di atas pangkuan. "Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya."

"Begitu juga denganku, sir," ujarnya tanpa sadar _._

.

.

Sapuan demi sapuan diberikan oleh kuas catnya. Kesan gelap dan terang ditambahkan untuk mempertegas dan menciptakan kesan nyata. Tangannya bergerak tanpa henti, terlalu fokus terhadap apa yang dikerjakannya tanpa menyadari sekeliling.

Cat minyak ditambahkan di atas _palet_. Warna hitam dicampur dengan sedikit warna putih sebelum dia menambahkannya pada pinggiran sepasang mata gelap itu. Dia tertegun sejenak, menatap kedua manik tersebut dalam diam.

Dia hampir mengira kalau mata Tom Riddle-lah yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Sepasang mata gelap itu tampak sempurna seperti aslinya pada wajah pucat tanpa warna. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meletakkan kuas di atas meja. Dia mengulurkan tangan, hampir menyentuh mata itu, ketika sadar akan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

Mendongakkan kepala, dia mendapati Tom Riddle berdiri di sana dan bukan duduk di atas kursi tidak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu bergeming. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Tom Riddle hanya diam mematung dalam postur tinggi dan tegapnya.

Dan saat laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari lukisan, dia mendapati dirinya hampir lupa bernapas menatap sepasang mata gelap yang seperti menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh sorot mata tanpa bisa diartikan maksudnya.

Hasrat menggebu muncul, menyeruak keluar dari sudut gelap di dalam dirinya, dan seperti tengah berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lubang penuh dosa. Hanya tatapan singkat yang diberikan Riddle namun mampu membuat kontrol diri mulai terselip dari genggamannya.

Berusaha ditahannya hasrat itu—mengikatnya dengan rantai tak kasat mata—dan bersikap tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

"Kau pelukis potret yang hebat, Mr. Potter," kata Riddle sembari menyapukan ujung jari pada salah satu bagian lukisan yang sudah kering. Gerakan tangan itu terhenti di bagian bibir wajah Riddle yang masih bebas dari warna sebelum menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Malam harinya, dia memutuskan untuk memberikan warna merah pastel pada bibir lukisan Riddle.

.

.

Riddle datang setiap dua hari, duduk di kursi yang disediakan dengan kaki disilangkan. Postur tubuh laki-laki itu tegap tidak bergeming selama lebih kurang satu jam. Berikutnya, Riddle akan berdiri di belakangnya dan mengamati apa yang dia lakukan.

Kedua mata gelap itu mengawasinya. Dia tahu walau tidak ada mata di belakang kepalanya. Dia juga tidak perlu mengintip dari balik bahu untuk memastikan. Tubuhnya bergerak sedikit tidak nyaman merasakan tatapan intens itu yang seperti tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Tangannya yang memegang pisau palet sedikit gemetar, hampir salah menorehkan warna pada bagian bahu kursi di dalam lukisn jika dia tidak memegangnya dengan lebih erat. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat sampai harus membuatnya mengelap pada celemek penuh sisa cat minyak.

Beberapa saat berlalu, disadarinya tatapan Riddle tidak juga berhenti; seperti mencoba untuk mengintip jiwanya yang penuh dosa.

Mencoba membaca pikirannya yang selama ini dipenuhi oleh pikiran kotor mengenai laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya warna kelopak mawar ini jauh lebih bagus jika warnanya seperti darah?"

Riddle mencondongkan tubuh dari arah belakang, menunjuk ke arah sebuah vas bunga di samping meja di dalam lukisan. Dia terlampat untuk menghindar dan berhasil membuat bagian depan dada Riddle menempel pada punggungnya.

Aroma tubuh Riddle—begitu khas, begitu memesona—menohok hidungnya, menyusup ke dalam paru-paru setiap kali mencoba menghirup napas. Aroma itu begitu kuat; tercium seperti campuran _peppermint_ dan rumput basah di pagi hari. Bahkan ketika dia memberikan anggukan dan Riddle menjauhkan tubuh, aroma itu seperti masih tertempel di tubuhnya; membuatnya terus menerus mencium aroma tersebut.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan aroma tubuh Riddle bahkan berhari-hari setelahnya.

Berhari-hari setelah untuk pertama kalinya dia berada sangat dekat dengan laki-laki itu; menahan keinginan dam hasrat yang begitu besar untuk menyentuh tubuh tersebut.

.

.

Lukisan itu akhirnya selesai. Tepat dua minggu seperti perkiraannya.

Dia berdiri di depan potret Riddle yang digantung di dinding. Bingkai bermotif rumit berwarna emas mengelilingi portret itu; membatasinya dari lukisan-lukisan lain di sekeliling.

Dia tampak puas dan bangga dengan apa hasil pekerjaannya.

Dan Riddle juga mempunyai pendapat yang sama.

"Apa nama yang akan kauberikan untuk lukisan ini, Mr. Potter?"

Mata _emerald_ itu melirik sekilas ke arah lawan bicaranya dan ke arah lukisan secara bergantian. Tangannya menyapu bagian sudut lukisan dan menatap langsung pemiliknya.

Pandangan mereka kembai bertemu. Sangat lama seolah-olah ada hal yang ingin disampaikan namun tidak dalam kata-kata atau kalimat panjang penuh kesan puitis, melainkan sebuah isyarat penuh arti. Riddle bergerak mendekat, bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

Lidahnya kini menyelinap dari celah bibir untuk menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang kering.

Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

Hasratnya terhadap laki-laki itu sudah tidak terbendung.

" _Portrait de la Luxure_ ," katanya nyaris seperti bisikan merasakan tubuh Riddle semakin bergerak mendekat. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dada menempel, dan tubuh hampir menyentuh satu sama lain seolah-olah jarak sudah tidak lagi penting. Tubuhnya bergetar kala Riddle menyapukan ujung jari jemari di sisi kanan wajahnya. "Potret hasratku mengenai dirimu."

Dan entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika menemukan senyum perlahan terkembang di wajah tampan itu.

— _ **the end**_

Yup. Ini ide yang absurd banget. Eniwei, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Tanggapannya saya tunggu di kotak review ya~~! Ayo, jangan malu-malu #colekpenuhcinta


End file.
